Provide data regarding the longitudinal course of cerebral involvement in AIDS by SPECT scanning (a) individuals who are seropositive for HIV by cognitively normal, as well as (b) those who are suffering from AIDS dementia, compared to (c) seronegative at-risk controls, allowing longitudinal study of the evolution of brain changes secondary to infection with the AIDS virus.